modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 8113
17 czerwca 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Scott Christenson |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8112. « 8113. » 8114. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Xander i Zoe dyskutują o BethZa kulisami FC, Xander potwierdza Zoe, że wciąż chciałby wyjawić prawdę o Beth, mimo gróźb Thomasa. Zoe uważa jednak, że szczęście Hope oznaczałoby ich koniec. Za kulisami pojawia się Emma, która zapewnia, że nie podsłuchiwała ich rozmowy, a chciała jedynie dać znać o swojej obecności. Kiedy wychodzi, Zoe oddycha z ulgą, że Emma nie usłyszała ich rozmowy. thumb|left|320px|Katie i Bill odwiedzają Liama i SteffyW domu na klifie, Liam i Steffy przygotowują Kelly i Phoebe do wyjścia na plażę. Steffy pyta byłego męża jak minęła mu pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu. On potwierdza, że nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do obecnych okoliczności. Niespodziewanie zjawiają się Katie i Bill, którzy zachwycają się dziewczynkami. "Miło widzieć was znów razem", oznajmia Liam. "Was również", odpowiada Bill. Katie wyjaśnia, że oboje chcieli oczyścić atmosferę, natomiast Bill przeprasza za zniszczenie ich rodziny i małżeństwa. I chociaż wyraził już skruchę wcześniej, niektórych spraw nie dało się naprawić. Teraz jednak odbudowuje rodzinę wraz z Katie i dostrzega, że Steffy i Liam mogą zrobić to samo. Narzeczeni mają nadzieję, że para wyrazi zgodę na to, by ponownie byli częścią ich rodziny. Wkrótce, Steffy zapewnia Billa na osobności, że Liam nie jest na niego zły, a jedynie przybity ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Spencer wierzy, że jego syn zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo potrzebuje Steffy. W kuchni, Katie i Liam są zgodni, że wciąż nie jest im łatwo, kiedy Bill i Steffy przebywają w jednym pomieszczeniu. Spencer czuje się jednak dobrze w domu na klifie, choć ma wyrzuty z powodu nieuratowania swojego małżeństwa z Hope. Katie zauważa, że Liam nie zawiódł jej, gdyż spełnił jej życzenie i zajmuje się córką. Niebawem, Liam zaczyna przekomarzać się z Billem i postanawia wyciągnąć do niego rękę, dziękując mu za przyjście. Prosi go, by zawsze był z nim szczery. Mężczyźni wyznają sobie miłość i obejmują się. thumb|320px|Brooke ostrzega HopeBrooke zjawia się w ogrodowej chacie, gdzie Hope szuka w swoim telefonie zdjęcia Phoebe, które bez jej wiedzy zostało usunięte przez Thomasa. Tymczasem Brooke ostrzega Hope przed synem Ridge'a. Ona zapewnia, że Thomas jedynie okazuje jej wsparcie i pocieszenie. Brooke ostrzega jednak, że mężczyzna, który ukoi jej ból, może w tym samym czasie również go przysporzyć. Podkreśla, że zna Thomasa lepiej i w przeciwieństwie do Douglasa, nie jest on niewinny. Brooke zaznacza, że przynoszenie kwiatów i pisanie liścików to nie są typowe zachowania dziecka. Sugeruje tym samym, że wszystko jest aranżowane przez Thomasa, który miewał w przeszłości problemy emocjonalne. Brooke martwi się tym, jak szybko Forrester przywiązał się do myśli, że odzyska Hope. W rezydencji Brooke, Thomas potwierdza Ridge'owi, że wierzy we wspólną przyszłość z Hope. Ridge przypomina synowi, że kobieta niedawno rozstała się z mężem. Thomas zauważa jednak, że Kelly i Phoebe będą teraz mogły dorastać wraz z ojcem, a Douglas zyska matkę. Uważa to za przeznaczenie. Po wyjściu Ridge'a, Thomas wyobraża sobie, że szczęśliwa Hope przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. "Już wkrótce. Czekałem wystarczająco długo", powtarza Thomas. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Emma Barber Kategoria:Kelly Spencer Kategoria:Beth Spencer